


Nazionale

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [7]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki
Genre: :'(, Fluff and Angst, Master/Pupil Feels, Pré-Gigantomachia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Quand un deuil dure le temps d'une cigarette... Le temps, pour Mei, de s'accorder un dernier rêve éveillé avant que le doute ne le ronge puis fuie dans un nuage de fumée.





	Nazionale

**Author's Note:**

> Je précise que je fais ici allusion au roman de la _Gigantomachia_ qui a pour personnage principal un certain Mei de la Chevelure de Bérénice (non, pas celui du film Abel, ce Bérénice est infâme, je le hais, Mei vaut tellement mieux que ça).

La première chose que j'ai faite en vous voyant partir a été de me demander où était la Chine. Bien sûr, je connais sa position sur la mappemonde, pour avoir rêvé de voyager comme tout enfant insouciant que l'on est à un moment de sa vie. Mais je ne savais pas trop où la situer par rapport à notre camp d'entraînement, quelle distance il vous faudrait parcourir et en combien de temps. J'ai cru comprendre que les Chevaliers d'Or pouvaient se déplacer bien plus vite que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, mais je me suis bêtement posé ces questions. Peut être parce qu'inconsciemment, je voulais déjà vous rejoindre, car je craignais d'ores et déjà le pire.

À quoi pouvait bien ressembler la Chine ? Moi qui connais si peu mon Japon natal, je ne suis pas parvenu à visualiser le paysage asiatique qui vous attendrait. J'ai bien tenté de m'imaginer des étendues de verdure luxuriantes, des rizières à perte de vue, mais aucune vision ne m'a semblée vraisemblable. Ma rêverie se diluait incessamment dans le paysage que j'avais sous les yeux : de multiples collines anguleuses et fertiles embrassant un volcan qui devenait de plus en plus préoccupant au fil des jours. Un ciel bleu qui chassait lui-même les nuages, et qui se laissait tomber sur des pierres antiques rougies et poreuses, témoins d'une civilisation dont on dit qu'elle était bien meilleure que la nôtre. Mais si cette civilisation n'a pas survécu au désastre, qui saura nous en prémunir ? Je me suis posé cette autre question, préoccupé par le caractère soudain de votre départ, et j'en ai oublié de rêver d'Asie. Vous êtes parti bien trop vite et bien trop loin pour que la situation soit normale. J'ai pourtant eu l'habitude de vous voir partir comme un voleur, sans demander votre reste, sans savoir si vous alliez rentrer, sans savoir si je devais m'occuper du repas. Vous faisiez ça tous les soirs, alors j'avais fini par avoir confiance en vous, et par être convaincu que vous reviendriez toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, vous m'avez dit où vous partiez. Et cela a fait toute la différence. Je ne pouvais plus être convaincu de vous voir revenir, car vous avez délibérément brisé notre petite routine, brusqué nos habitudes pour mieux m'alerter. Et tout ça toujours avec votre air de rien, comme si votre départ pour une contrée fort lointaine était le fruit d'une pure improvisation.

Il m'a alors semblé que le vent chaud qui traversait le baraquement depuis une fenêtre ouverte annonçait un orage. Hélas, comme je suis impuissant devant les caprices de la nature, je me suis dit que je serais impuissant devant votre sort – et impuissant devant votre sort je l'ai toujours été.

Je me suis assis sur la banquette de ce qui s'apparentait à un salon, et la deuxième chose que j'ai faite, c'est de constater que votre départ était si précipité que vous en aviez oublié ce qui vous était le plus nécessaire. Puis je me suis dit que pour se payer le luxe de les oublier, c'est que vous en aviez d'autres, et que vous étiez bien du genre à avoir des réserves partout. En baissant les yeux vers ce paquet souple de cigarettes nonchalamment jeté sur la petite table en bois face à moi, j'ai eu la désagréable impression que ce paquet serait la dernière chose qu'il me resterait de vous. Ma salive m'a semblé si amère quand j'ai dégluti que, d'une main tremblante, j'ai voulu essayer de me mettre un instant à votre place, après avoir voulu avoir vos yeux pour contempler la Chine.

La troisième chose que j'ai faite après que vous êtes parti a été de fumer ma toute première cigarette. J'ai extirpé un bâton de tabac de ce paquet qui m'appelait presque, je l'ai mis entre mes lèvres comme je vous ai si souvent vu faire et ce notamment quand vous vouliez éviter une conversation avec moi, puis j'ai attrapé la boîte d'allumettes qui se trouvait non loin de là, j'ai eu bien du mal à en craquer une, et enfin j'ai allumé cette chose qui semblait vous libérer momentanément de votre colère et qui vous rendait même mélancolique parfois. J'ai toussé, j'ai beaucoup trop toussé, et la douleur a remplacé l'amertume dans ma gorge. Alors j'ai fini par abandonner ma tentative, et j'ai laissé la cigarette se consumer après l'avoir posée en équilibre au bord d'un cendrier. Je l'ai contemplée tout le long de son agonie, sans savoir que votre vie s'égrenait comme ces cendres et que vous finiriez écrasé puis jeté dans un trou, sans savoir mais en le devinant presque. Quand le mégot épuisé s'est éteint, mon cœur s'est violemment comprimé dans ma poitrine, parce qu'à ce moment-là j'ai compris que, si vous m'aviez dit où vous alliez, c'était pour que je sache où imaginer votre corps car vous étiez persuadé de ne jamais revenir de cette mission que vous aviez faite paraître si banale. Je ne vous reverrais pas. Je ne vous ai jamais revu. Vos cigarettes ne vous ont jamais revu.

Mais même si je ne vous ai jamais revu, Maître, je dois vous remercier. D'une part, pour l'enseignement juste bien qu'inachevé que vous avez su me dispenser. Et d'autre part, parce qu'en arrivant au Sanctuaire et en me recueillant dans votre Temple aux côtés de Shiryū qui m'a raconté que vous étiez mort ici, j'ai vu la Chine pour la première fois. Les lieux étaient si paisibles que j'ai pu entendre le murmure de la cascade que vous avez pu voir en arrivant là-bas. Dans le dallage de marbre à nos pieds se reflétaient le brun des rochers et le vert des bambous. À défaut d'avoir pu m'épargner le doute et mourir en paix, vous avez su dans vos derniers instants me montrer la meilleure fin possible à ce monde, monde qui n'a rien d'une cigarette vouée à l'autodestruction. Grâce à vous, j'ai rêvé de nouveau, et je suis parti me battre le cœur gonflé d'allégresse. Je suis devenu un Chevalier.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma traditionnelle explication du titre de l'OS - et l'anecdote débile qui s'en suit : _Nazionale_ , ça peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses en italien. Ici, il ne s'agit pas d'un hôtel à Rome ni de l'équipe de football, mais tout simplement d'un nom courant dérivé d'une marque pour désigner une cigarette.  
> Je me rappelle qu'un jour, dans la voiture avec Shii (encoooore lui !), je fumais affalée à l'arrière, et j'ai sorti cette blague nulle, "oh regarde, je fume une _Nazionale_ sur la nationale !". Sauf qu'en fait on était sur une départementale. Alors Shii m'a remise à sa place en me le faisant remarquer, et à continué clope au bec la lecture de son recueil en espagnol d'une poétesse argentine, tandis que moi, je ruminais mon dépit en regardant avec tristesse les vertes campagnes d'Auvergne. Ça c'était pour ma vie fort intéressante. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
